Hunter Hunted
by Willy Will
Summary: See inside for summary
1. Chapter 1

I'm from Singapore and my English might not live up to you people's standard ). So please feel free to point out my mistakes.

Also, everything in here is made up by me except for 47, The Agency and Diana.

Hunter. Hunted.  
Agent 47 is hunted by another Agency called Codex. They have another 'Brother', and are planning to eliminate 47. After a series of hits manipulated by Codex's client, they have landed their eyes on 47. The Agency being aware of this, dispatched 47 to 'take care' of Codex's clients who wants 47 out of the play because they see 47 a dangerous character to be left alive. The plan is to cast fear among their clients to make them believe that 47 is after them so as to bring Codex's eye away from 47 in order to protect their own clients. But 47 has a plan himself...

**  
Out of the hole**  
Anathema Revisited  
Agent 47 sits in his shed beside the church in Sicily, his laptop laid open on his table and he plugged his ear piece into the laptop and listened as Diana's voice filled his ears. "Good day to you 47. This is Diana speaking. I see we are running out of time and so I'll make this short. We had narrowed down the first target, Utonium Halio in Anathema. Halio is the leader of a rather small organization in Los Angeles, but his influence has now drawn out to Italy. A great achievement for a rather small mafia organization. He now resides in the mansion of the late Guiseppe Gulianno. We are most surprised to see him there and therefore suspects that Halio might have some connection with this Italian mafia group. That's why our client wants him eliminated as the sudden appearance of another Mafia boss in the area makes them _edgy_. We need your services once again as you are most familiar with the area around there. Security is rather tight, lots of guard is on duty and so keep yourself out of sight as much as possible. Your objective is to get into the mansion, eliminate Utonium Halio and get out of there. You can collect the rest of your equipments necessary to completing this assignment at the designated spot in the mansion. All the best 47." 47 close his laptop and placed it back into the suitcase. He stood up from the chair, took his ballers from the table and looked at them both. 'Another long day my brothers.' He put the ballers in his usual suit he is wearing, made sure that they are out of sight, and head off to make a killing.

Same spot, same place. 47 positioned himself in the hills and took out his binoculars and made a clean sweep of the area. Just like old time... Guards in navy blue suits, wearing sunglasses is stationed almost everywhere in the mansion grounds. No guards can be seen along the walls. But there is one patrolling the streets outside the mansion's perimeter. 47 kept his binoculars and attached silencers for each pistols. The guard is just turning towards his direction and continues his long patrol path outside the wall surrounding the mansion's ground. So nice for the Agency to put the equipments for collections in the underground prison of the mansion. That means by any using any methods of executing this mission, he need to get into the well guarded mansion grounds and into the mansion itself. Getting to Halio in person will be next to impossible as the skinny mafia boss's room is surrounded by guards according to the satellite map 47 had studied earlier. He need another way to lure him out into the open. Without any more thoughts, 47 stood up and aimed down from his position for the guard just passing by.

47 took his time. He aimed for the guard's head and fired both guns. One struck the man's head, the other falls squarely on his back and blood stained the ground. The impact of the ballers resulted in the body been thrown forward several steps from the guard initial position. 47 holstered his smoking gun and hurried down the steep slope towards the body. He grabbed the hand and dragged it quickly towards and up the hill in case anyone is to stumble across the dead guard. Then things will all go screwy. 47 dragged the body behind the small wall of rocks to hide it away from clear view. Taking out this guard is easy, but here comes the hard part: getting into the mansion uninvited, and in his suit. 47 take the sunglasses from the dead guard and put it on so as not to arouse suspicions from other guards. He also buttoned up his suit so as to hide most of his red tie.

47 made his way down the hill again and towards the side entrance to the mansion. He approached the door silently and looked through the keyhole. The narrow sight of view can't provide too much information for 47, but one thing for sure, the back door of the garage was unguarded because that's the only place he could see through the keyhole. 47 dug his right hand into his suit and shifted the silenced ballers so that he can take it out without any trouble when he needed it. Without any hesitation, he opened the door quietly, making as little noise as possible. He can't stop the wooden door from creaking a little. 47 stepped into the mansion ground once again and closed the door quietly. Lowering himself, 47 sneaked quietly but quickly toward the back of the garage. He straightened up and leaned against the back door of the garage. He turned around and looked through the keyhole after a slight second. A lone guard stood right in front of the door, back facing it and approximately two steps away. 47 can make out a car right in the garage. 'Might come in useful.' He thought, but whatever it is, he better dispatch the guard in there, but not now. 47 now focused his attention towards the stairs leading down to the prison of the mansion where Diana had told him that some vital equipments is hidden in the cell which once kept Father Vittorio. 47 edged towards the edge of the garage and saw no guards for now. But there is guards at the main entrance to the mansion because he had seen them with the binoculars. Now he got to walk towards the stairs without any guards following him.

Without caring much, 47 walked towards the side of the building with the stairs going down to the mansion's prison like any guards and quickly walked down the steps to the dark entrance. 47 waited at the stairwell, listening hard for any footsteps and heard echoing steps coming from inside the prison...


	2. Chapter 2

**Anathema Revisited **  
Something Extra Part 2

47 walked out of the underground space and into the open again. With the small bomb carefully hidden from sight, he walked towards the back of the garage silently like no other guards. A cough sounded from inside the garage. So, that guard is still in there, guarding what seems like Halio's car. 47 looked through the keyhole again and saw the fidgeting guard's back facing it. A whole day of guarding duty should worn out anyone and drive them to boredom, so that's what 47 is going to do, get him out of his current situation so that he can rest forever without anyone disturbing his peace. 47 reached into his right pocket and get his trusty fibre wire out, tightened it, and prepare to let it loose. He opened the door slowly and silently, and in one swift and quick move before the guard can even begin to turn towards him, 47 land the wire over the guard's head and at his throat and pulled hard with both hands. The guard made choking sounds and struggled, which results in the guard dropping his pistol. The struggle last for only a few seconds. When everything is still, 47 laid the dead guard body on to the floor. He opened the back of the cover to reveal an empty storage behind the car which seems like a black Porsche. Nice place to hide a body. 47 heaved the bulk up and put the body into the back of the car and closed it's lid slowly. 47 quickly crouched down behind the car as the guard at the front of the garage stick his head to have a look if anything suspicious activities is going on in there.

"What is it?" A rough voice from outside asked.

"Nothing. Someone's taking a break." The guard looking into the garage replied and went back to take up his usual position outside. That was close.

As quietly as possible, 47 stood up from the back and edged towards the side of the Porsche. He took out the small remote bomb, armed it, and crouched down so that he can see the bottom of the car. 47 took the bomb in one hand and reached down. 47 placed the bomb and shift it under the car until he heard a soft click to signal that the bomb finds a place to hang. He quickly stood up and went to the back door entrance before the guard outside look in again. 47 walked through the back entrance and closed the door softly and walked towards the underground prison again.

Time to get the mole out of the hole.

**Sub Chapter: You again?**

47 walked towards the stairs leading from the prison to the first level of the mansion. He leaned against the wall beside the stairs and waited for a few moments, expecting some coughing from guards above if there's any. None came. 47 decided that it's safe to proceed and walked up the stairs into the empty kitchen. Now to the second level of the mansion, where his target is hiding in with loads of guards protecting him. 47 moved to the far end of the kitchen and found the same set of stairs leading up to a spacious room on the second floor he had taken long time ago. He began his ascent, ears sharp, listening to any activities coming from inside. There seems to be nothing, no footsteps or anything could be heard. Assuming that it's safe to enter, 47 opened the door and step into the bright long room and he saw someone sitting on a chair at the end of the wood table with a table lamp placed on the center.

"If you are here to question me again then you have wasted your time dude." A familiar voice said to 47.

"Agent Smith?" 47 said, surprised. "What are you doing here? And you look weak." He asked after making out the man's face.

"47? You again? I can't believe it is really you 47. What are you doing here?" Agent Smith said aloud. He himself was as surprised as 47.

"I can't believe the Agency did not tell me about you trapped in here." 47 said, walking towards Smith.

"Of course they wouldn't have. I've been captured by some dude. They starved me. Gave me nothing but water." Smith said, his voice growing softer.

"Hmm I think I got something for you." 47 took out the chocolate bar he found in the Agency equipment box and handed it to Smith.

"Oh thank god 47. Nice timing." Smith said and took the chocolate bar.

"So will you tell me what happened here?" 47 asked.

"Those guys want some answers to who killed Hayamoto in Japan. Remember that nuclear incident? Yea that Japanese guy who got the missile guidance." Smith replied, still holding on to the chocolate bar.

"I wonder how Halio is related to Hayamoto. I'll ask Diana about it." 47 took out a cellphone and dialed a private number to Diana. After several seconds, a click followed closely by Diana's voice sounded from the phone. "47? How's it going?"

"Diana this is 47. I found Agent Smith in the mansion. Looks like Halio is somehow connected to Hayamoto and is asking Smith if he knows anything about the killer. And I found a chocolate bar in the Agency's supply box." 47 spoke into the phone.

"Agent Smith? Halio... And a chocolate... Strange thing we didn't put anything in there except for the equipments in it. How can this be." Diana allowed herself to calm down, and then speak again, "By what way Halio is connected to Hayamoto, it doesn't sounds good. I'll dig up some files of Halio and Hayamoto. Meanwhile, focus on the mission. And, you got one more reason to eliminate Halio. I'll get back later. Oh by the way, I recommend you getting rid of the chocolate." And she hanged up. 47 slipped the cellphone back into his pocket and turned to Agent Smith.

"I'll get you out of here. Stay here for now. Things are going to get messy." 47 said to Smith and he grabbed the chocolate bar on the agent's hand and slipped it into his own pocket. "Agency did not put this chocolate in there. Better not consume it."

Smith waved both his hand and lowered his head. "God... if you need any darkness, you can see the power supply behind of that cupboard there. Make it fast because I'm a hungry man now." Smith said impatiently.

**To be concluded...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anathema Revisited**

Blackout

47 walked over to the cupboard and moved it aside with little effort and saw a power supply right behind it. Before breaking the fuse, 47 walked to Agent Smith and handed him a 9mm Pistol that he brought with him for backup.

"I trust that you still can fire a gun." 47 said and Smith took it.

"Am I a trained Agent or not. What kind of Agent don't know how to fire a gun. Anyway, I still prefer a Deagle." Smith said lazily and hold on to the gun.

"Get to the corner of the room on the left side of the double door. I'll take the right." 47 instructed.

"Erm are you sure about this? There's almost a dozen of those guys in there and only two of us." Agent Smith said to 47 as he moved to the corner of the room and crouched down. Without answering Smith, 47 shot the fuse. Sparks ignited and all around the mansion, lights went out and everyone was plunged into darkness. At that instant, footsteps sounded some where outside the room they are in Guards talked frantically and none of the words reached 47. He took out his ballers and slide one into his pocket, then took out the fibre wire and strengthen it. The footsteps outside got louder, and it stopped at the double door. One side of the door opened and 47 could see one of the guards walking in despite the darkness, followed closely by another one. The second guard closed the door and turned his back at 47, and immediately, 47 stood up and send the wire over his throat, holding both fibre wire end with one hand and pulling it hard as the guard struggles and choked, 47 raised one baller and shot the guard in front at the head. The guard who fell victim to the wire stopped struggling even before the first guard hit the floor. Agent Smith had his jaws hanging after seeing 47 dispatched both guards by himself silently. 2 down, 8 to go.

47 put his wire into his pocket and took out the other baller and opened the door quietly. His sight had adjusted to the darkness and he scanned the short corridor which ended and leads to the right. No guards in the corridor. There should be a door leading into the boss's room if he had not remembered wrongly after the turn. He walked out of the room, with Agent Smith following right behind.

"Can hardly see a thing man." Smith whispered as they walked silently down the corridor and made a right turn. Ballers at the ready, 47 leaned against the door leading into the room. He tried looking through the keyhole and saw dark shapes moving around and as a voice sounded, giving orders to the guards. Right that's Halio.

"Someone check that fuse!" Halio called out.

"2 of them is doing it now." Someone replied.

"What about those guards outside! Get the prisoner over here. Should be his doing."

Another two guards walked towards their door and 47 quickly shoved Agent Smith against the wall beside the door with him. The door opens and two of them walked out, with the second guard closing the door and turned away. 47 took aim with his ballers and fire one of them. The guard at the rear fell with a thump. Another baller opened fire, but struck his shoulder. A cry followed closely by footsteps from inside the room heading towards the guard. Still in utter darkness, one of the guard banged against the door from the inside. 47 shot at the guard again and this time the bullet hit him squarely in the chest and with one last scream, he fell onto the floor.

"Smith!" 47 signaled as he pushed the door open forcefully, hitting the guard at the other side of the door.

_Crack _

A broken nose seems likely. Throwing all means of stealth away, Smith stood at the doorway and fired two silent shots from the 9mm SD, hitting one guard on the leg and his chest.

"The prisoner!" Someone called out as 47 moved into the room and aimed both ballers at the guard nearest to him against the wall and pulled the trigger. The guard flew several steps away and hit one of the unfortunate guard who happens to be standing right behind him. A door slammed shut and 47 turned to the side, seeing Halio ran out from the room from the door leading to the rooftop. Another silent shot from Smith took out the last guard who is trying to free himself from his college's body. The remaining guards had followed their boss out of the room, and towards the garage.

"Change into one of the guard's suit. We are not going to get our of here with what we are wearing now." 47 said to Smith as the surroundings quieten down after the shootout.

"Hmm this one is too big. That, too small." Smith said as he looked at the bodies.

"Anyone will do." 47 said and quickly changed into one of the guards' suit, with his old suit under it. He walked towards one of the windows in the room and looked out. No one in sight. He walked out into the balcony outside the room and waited with the remote to the bomb and one baller in his hand just in case.

An engine sounded some where behind them as Smith walked out onto the balcony and stood beside 47.

"We are not going to give chase?" He asked as the sound of a moving car sounded with it's tires screeching in protest.

47 raised the remote and pressed the red button on it. A loud explosion sounded, mixed with noises from falling parts from the car. A final BANG tells 47 that the car had landed. He slide his baller back into his suit and threw the remote control away. They walked out of the mansion via the back door without any suspecting guards on their trail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1 Long Term Contract **

_After a successful assassination in Anathema, another mafia boss is out the play. But the client's request is growing, stretching The Agency and 47 to one extreme to another. When will this endless list end? Only time will tell as 47 venture out of Gontranno to make a killing. At the same time, Codex will soon get their plans ready to set into motion._

**Tracking of the Trio **

_At Gontranno_

Agent Smith sat on a bench in the small ruin beside the garden shed. Clouds casts shadows upon the church ground as it rolled past the scorching sun. Rays of lights reflected off the glass paned windows from the church building, and the bell of the church rang in a regular interval. In the garden shed, 47 sat in front of his small desk facing the window of the small house. He fixed his eyes on the laptop and awaited Diana's call, while keeping a constant lookout for Smith just in case. Just then, the Agency's logo appeared on the laptop's screen. 47 activated the loudspeaker of the laptop and listened as Diana speak.

"47. Diana again. I see you did a fine job in the mansion. Good work on your part. But I'm afraid to tell you that our work is far from over. Our clients has lengthen their contract with us and we should expect to work for them for quite a period of time. Our client had just given us information that Halio have three brothers, each wanting to take over Halio's place in the small organization. They are planning to have a funeral in a local Scilian church three days from now to send their brother off. Of course we don't want you to kill someone in a holy place especially in a church. So your job is simple. Place transmitter on each of their vehicles so that we can track down where each of them are residing. We will be shipping those equipments for you as fast as we can as our client did not wish for another Halio emerging out from the dusts. That's all for your next mission." Diana paused, and asked, "How is Agent Smith?"

"He's fine. Taking in some fresh garden air outside. About the chocolate, I had disposed it on my way back. I suspect a tracking device is hidden in the bar. Who would had dropped it in?" 47 asked.

"It might be. And whoever dropped it in is trying to get to Agent Smith, or even try to kill him with it, or even use Smith to get to you. Of course we can't draw the conclusion so hastily as we have not found a solid proof to support this." Diana replied.

"They must know Smith is held prisoner in Anathema. And expected me to give the bar to Smith. Smart of them." 47 said. "Let me know if there's any unusual activity happening around Sicily this few days. I will give you an update of the place where I get rid of the bar later."

"That will be great. One more question before I hang up, where exactly did you drop the bar in?"Diana asked curiously.

"I will tell you later. Anyway, I suspect the upcoming work will not allow me to stay here for any longer." 47 said.

"That will be true 47." Diana hanged up after her last sentence and 47 off his laptop when he heard someone knocked on the door. 47 opened it and saw Father Victorrio standing at the doorway.

"Hello my son. We will be expecting visitors three days later to attend a funeral and it will be good if you can help out."Vitorrio said with open arm.

"Certainly." 47 said.

* * *

47 took out three transmitters, leaving the receivers in the Agency's supply. Diana reports no strange looking people roaming Sicily in the past few days after 47 sent the coordinates to Diana. After making sure that Agent Smith stays in the shed during the mission just in case any guards recognized him, 47 walked to the upper level of the church garden via the stone steps and pushed open the double wooden door leading to the church's ground. The ringing of the bell echoes throughout the church as men in black gathered in the grounds. No one seems to be talking to one another as they awaited silently for Halio's brothers. One or two of the guards nodded solemnly at 47, thinking that he's a gardener in the church because he is not in his usual suit, but a light brown shirt and a pair of long dark pants with a pair of gloves. An apron is worn in front of his pants, covering almost three quarter of it. The three transmitters was hidden in his pant's pockets, one for each target. This should be a quick and easy job with no one paying any attention to him. 47 walked to the front gates of the church at the other end but was stopped by two guards standing in front of the double door.

"We're sorry about this but no one is allowed to bring them in except for the guards outside." He said. 47 nodded at the guard and after a few seconds, and after a short while, he heard cars approaching the church from outside and came to a halt not long after. Hurried footsteps could be heard from the outside. The double doors opened and three familiar looking person walked in, followed by a dozen of guards. Familiar because Diana had sent him the three photos of each targets not long ago. Surprisingly, sadness did not seems to be in the dictionary of these three men. They don't look sad, but their faces tells 47 that they want this funeral out of the way as fast as possible, and they don't seems to regard the presence of their brothers as they walked into the church. The first one, named Roge Hamburg was strongly built and tall with a rather long hair which grew to his shoulders, the other two, Harze Macanny abd Roland Fox looks weak and are shorter than the first one and are almost bald. All three are bearded looking russian types and are wearing black suits and are not some very nice characters to mess with.

Father Vitorrio walked out from the front gate which leads into the church and welcomed the men. "Welcome to the holy house my friend. I truely regretted what happened to your close one and I hope that your sadness is a short-lived one as..."

"Keep quiet old man and get this going on. I did not come all the way here for sightseeing and hearing your welcoming speech." Hamburg raised his right hand and prepared to shove Vitorrio aside when 47 reaches him first, a transmitter in his left palm while his right hand held put the strong arm at bay. 47 put his right hand onto Hamburg's collar to act as if he wants to calm the man down and quickly attached the small dark transmitter before someone get suspicious of his movement. One 'down', two to go. "Please do not carry the act of violence into a holy place especially when you are in a church sir." 47 said and received a stare from Hamburg and the other two brothers. All the guards started moving to the aid of Hamburg but the strong man waved them away. "Lead the way then, father." Hamburg said with a trace of anger in his voice. 47 got another transmitter at the ready as everyone, including the guards walked into the church, led by Vitorrio.

"47 old buddy! This is Agent Smith. I got transmitter one on the first receiver. Not to worry about it it's working well. If anything happens to it I'll report back man." Agent Smith spoke into the small earpiece attached to 47's right ear. "Got it Smith." 47 replied.

"Oh man is that the best you can come up with? I thought I should at least..." 47 interrupted and said, "Continue monitoring the receiver until I get back."

"Am I a trained Agent or what. Of course I'll keep an eye on the receivers. Okay. I'll keep in touch man." Smith replied.


End file.
